Harry's Guardian
by JeniBookworm
Summary: What if Snape was sent to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter instead of Hagrid. This is going to be quite A/U with Slytherin Harry and different teachers and some more surprises. Sytherin House rules borrowed from Etherian's story nobody cared. A/U. Mentor/Father figure Snape. Spy Malfoys. Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything within the Harry Potter Universe is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying playing with them.**

Severus Snape would rather be anywhere but standing at the end of Privet Drive. He was not looking forward to coming face to face with James Potter's son. All he really wanted was to be at home in his dank, dark, and miserable house savoring the quiet until he would have to return to Hogwarts and teach. Contrary to what many of his colleagues might think, Severus did not hate children or teaching he just simply lacked the patience to deal with the younger years.

Severus walked slowly up the walk for Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had requested he come to check on Harry Potter since the spoiled little brat couldn't be bothered to open a Hogwarts letter. The letters all had a tracker on them that would show when the letter was opened and read by the intended recipient. Since Harry Potter's letter was the only one not opened this year and because he was so important to the wizarding world it was decided that someone should be sent to ensure the brat got his letter. Of course, since Albus bloody Dumbledore took perverse pleasure in torturing him he demanded that Severus be the one to deliver the letter. As he knocked on the door he noticed that there was no sign of the wards Albus had told him about. Albus had told him to expect some heavy blood wards around the house but Severus felt nothing. The door opened revealing a very overweight child.

"Who are you?" The child demanded in a high pitched whine that Severus assumed was supposed to be intimidating.

"I wish to speak with Petunia or Vernon Dursley." Snape responded, with a glare that he usually reserved for the most disrespectful students. The large child visibly swallowed then yelled for his parents.

"Mom! Dad! It's for you!" Then he turned and waddled away, leaving the door opened and Severus standing outside. Snape decided to take that as an invitation and entered the house. Again, he noticed the complete lack of wards on the house. What had happened to the wards that Albus said he had painstakingly placed around the house to protect Potter?

"You!" Severus winced and turned to face Petunia Dursley wearing the same outraged, sour expression he had last seen on her face many years ago. He had forgotten how irritating she could be. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Who the hell is _he_?" Said a very large man that Severus assumed was her husband Vernon.

"My name is Severus Snape and I am a teacher at Hogwarts. I am here to deliver Harry's letter of acceptance to the school." Snape said in the most controlled voice he could manage.

"Well, then you can just turn around and leave this house right now. The little freak is not going to your school. He already causes enough trouble around here without you lot giving him more ideas!" Dursley yelled while walking closer to Severus, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Severus personally thought the man looked like a pissed off walrus. Severus stepped forward making the shorter man back up. What the hell has Potter been doing to them?

"I am not leaving this house until I have seen Harry and personally delivered his letter, so I strongly propose you present him to me immediately." Severus said using his most menacing voice. Why hadn't the boy shown up yet? Surely he must be hearing the argument. Severus was starting to get a very bad feeling about this house.

"You will not see him. I suggest you leave now, you freak, before I call the police to have you removed!" At this, Severus' temper snapped. He whipped out his wand and froze all three Dursleys in their places before any of them had a chance to react. Petunia and the fat child both started shrieking so he applied a silencing spell for the sake of his hearing. Vernon was turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Now, where is Potter?" Snape demanded in a deadly voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Vernon yelled.

"Fine, I will find him myself." Snape said and added a silencing charm to Dursley just so he

didn't have to listen to the blubbering fool again. Wand still in hand, Severus cast a locating charm, "Point me to Harry Potter."

The wand started guiding Severus down the hallway and stopped about midway pointing to a cupboard door which had three very heavy looking locks on it. Severus just looked at it for a stunned second and then turned to face the Dursleys. He had thought maybe his locating spell had been incorrect but by the looks on their faces he had the right place. Vernon Dursley was starting to look a less angry and more fearful.

Severus began casting spells on each of the locks, trying to control his shaking. This reminded him far too much of his own childhood. His own Father had been a fan of locking Severus in the cellar. Finally, once the last lock had been removed, Severus opened the small door. He had to light the tip of his wand just to see in the near pitch dark.

The cupboard contained a small cot like mattress, a couple of toy soldiers and, in the smallest corner of the cupboard, pulled into a protective ball: a small, obviously terrified child. Severus took a deep breath to control his anger.

"Harry?" He questioned. He did not want to believe that the child he expected to be a spoiled, arrogant brat was truly the terrified one he saw before him. The child didn't speak just gave him a small nod to acknowledge his name.

"Harry. I am Severus Snape. I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to give you your acceptance letter." Snape said, gently holding out the letter to Harry. Harry didn't move an inch, just kept looking at him with those terrified green eyes. Severus decided to put the letter down between himself and Harry in hope curiosity would get the better of the child. They sat unmoving looking at the letter between them for about 20 minutes before Harry began to inch forward to get his letter.

"Go ahead: open it." Severus said, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. He was working hard to control the rage that was flowing through him. Harry looked at the letter in his hand and then back at Severus as if afraid it would be taken away. Severus made a gesture with his hand indicating Harry could open the letter while also making the light from his wand a little brighter. Harry hesitantly started opening the envelope, still sneaking glances at Severus.

"Sir, there must be some kind of mistake. I can't attend school. Freaks aren't allowed." The boy said timidly, after he had finished reading the rather long letter. Again, Severus pushed down his anger drawing upon all of his occlumency skill to do so.

"Harry, you are not a freak. You are a young, untrained wizard. Hogwarts is a school where you can go and learn to control your magic." Snape stated calmly.

"But, I'm just a freak. School is too good for me." The boy said looking down at his hands.

"Hogwarts is a school just for you, Harry, and other children like you. I have come here to get you so that you can learn all about the magical world. While you are learning there during the year you will live there."

Again Harry just sat looking at Severus for a long time. The child seemed deep in thought as if he was trying to work out something in his head. Severus just stayed crouched down in the doorway and let the child work through his thoughts.

"All the weird things that happen around me are magic?" He asked hesitantly, still not meeting Snape's eyes.

"Yes Harry, in our world it is known as accidental magic and it is a very normal thing to have happen to magical children."

"So I will live at school? The whole time? Will I have to come back here?" Harry asked. With relief he saw a very small amount of hope in the boys eyes.

"Harry, if you will come out of that cupboard and leave with me now I promise you will never have to return here." Severus said. He meant it, too, and didn't care what he had to do. He was not returning Harry to this house. Harry still looked doubtful, but he at least appeared to be considering his options. Slowly, he began coming out of the cupboard towards Severus. Then he stopped again and started twisting his hands in his lap.

"Will I have to pay for this School? Because I don't have any money." Harry asked tentatively.

"There is a tuition fee to attend Hogwarts but you need not worry about that it will be taken care of. You just need to come out of that cupboard." Snape said gently. It was taking a great deal of control to keep his emotions under check.

Eventually, Severus had to back out of the door to make room for Harry to exit. Once Harry was standing in the hallway it became apparent just how small he was. Severus could also see bruises on one side of the boys head and covering both of his arms. He reached out for Harry, which was a mistake as the child quickly backed into the wall causing him to wince in pain.

"Harry, it's okay I just need to take your hand so that we can leave. We are going to use a method called apparition, it means we will disappear from here and appear somewhere else." Severus said holding his hand out.

"I will never have to come back?"

"Never." Harry reached out and took his hand. Severus looked back at the terrified Dursleys.

"I will be back to discuss your treatment of Harry. This is far from over." Then, he cancelled the spells on the Dursleys and apparated away with his young, much too small charge.

Severus and Harry arrived in the hallway of Spinners End with a soft pop. Harry let go of Severus's hand and started looking around the dark hallway. It was quite late now considering how long it took for Severus to convince Harry to come out of the cupboard, but Severus suspected that neither of them would be sleeping quite yet.

"Harry, this is my home. Spinners End." Severus said softly. Harry just continued to look around in silence.

"Would you like me to show you around?" At this Harry just gave a small nod. Severus began to show Harry around the small dark house. He showed Harry the sitting room, kitchen and study that occupied the first floor. Then Severus led Harry up to the second floor.

"This will be your room Harry. We can decorate it however you wish later. My room is just at the end of the hall." He told the small child. Harry looked a little lost standing in the middle of his bedroom and Severus felt his heart tug at the site. There was a look of curiosity on his face and a small amount of disbelief.

"I thought you were taking me to a school?" Harry asked accusingly. The child was visibly trembling.

"Harry it is nearly the end of July. School will not start until September 1st. Until then you will stay with me in my house. Is this acceptable?" Snape explained patiently. He hadn't really thought about it but I suppose it would seem as though he had tricked or lied to the child.

"Okay." Harry said softly. Severus could tell the boy wasn't really sure about his new surroundings, it would take time for him to feel comfortable here.

"Harry." The boy looked up. "I want to run a small spell over you. I want to make sure you are physically alright. The spell I want to do is called a diagnostic spell and it will show me any injuries you may have." Harry had started shaking his head halfway through his explanation.

"I'm okay." The barely audible mumble came from Harry as he stared down at his feet. "And I don't need a whole room to myself, freaks like me don't need much space."

"Please Harry. You will not feel anything and I will be able to help you with any pain you are currently feeling." Severus paused to think for a moment since the boy was shaking his head again.

"How about I first show you how well I can heal those bruises on the side of your face. Then you can let me know about the diagnostic spell," Harry Shrugged, "Also, the first rule I am going to give you while living in this house is that you are never to use the word freak again. You are a 10 year old Wizard not a freak. No matter what those twisted relatives of yours told you."

Severus summoned a bruise balm from his bathroom and slowly removed the lid knowing that Harry was watching him very closely. He took a small amount of the balm into his hand.

"Harry I am going to apply this to your face okay?" Severus said softly he didn't want to frighten the child anymore then he already was. Severus suspected he wasn't used to people raising their hands to his face in peace. Severus continued to stand waiting for several minutes before Harry gave a barely noticeable nod. Severus stepped forward slowly and knelt down in front of Harry and began applying the bruise balm. Harry watched him warily and gave a small flinch when Severus hand got close but otherwise did not move while Severus applied the balm.

"It's cold." Harry said softly.

"Yes. It will help with the pain and tenderness while the balm heals your face." Severus and Harry just continued to watch each other as the balm went to work on the bruises that were visible. Severus watched as Harry lifted a small hand up to touch his cheek.

"Does it feel better?" He asked, the bruises had almost faded completely by this point. Harry nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Do you have any other bruises that you would like to use it on?" Severus asked gently. Harry just nodded again. Severus had a feeling it would take him awhile to get the boy to speak freely.

"How about I get you some night clothes and I let you put the balm on some of the bruises yourself?" Harry nodded again. Severus sighed. He put the balm down on the small desk in Harry's room and walked down the hall to his own room. He would have to transfigure some of his own clothing since nothing he had seen at the Durselys was worth bringing with them. After transfiguring a night shirt into a much smaller set of nightwear Severus headed back to Harrys room.

Harry was sitting on the bed applying bruise balm to his arms and legs. He had rolled up the much too large trousers so that he could apply the medication to his calves. It only took a couple of seconds to notice Severus standing in the doorway, when he did he made to pull down the trousers.

"Harry, it's alright. I know your hurt child I can see it in your eyes. Is the ointment helping?" Snape asked gesturing to the jar in the childs hand. Harry nodded.

"There is a bathroom in the hall. Would you like to have a warm bath it might help with the pain?" Severus asked him. Harry looked up at him almost with a look of surprise on his face which started to change to one of suspicion.

"I won't look Harry. You can go have a warm bath and I will only come if you call me for something." Snape said gently accurately assuming that Harry thought the bath was a trick so Severus could see the rest of his injuries. After several minutes of deliberation Harry nodded.

"Alright. I am going to go and start the bath and put a clean towel in the room. When you are finished you can put these on." Severus said as he handed Harry the newly transfigured clothes. Harry stared down at the clothes in his hands. Severus sighed and headed into the bathroom to draw up a warm bath, he put all the necessary items on the side of the tub in easy reach. Harry was still standing in the middle of his room when Severus came back tightly clutching the jar of bruise balm.

"The bath is ready for you Harry. Take your time." Severus said pointing towards the bathroom. Harry hurried past and closed the bathroom door. Severus heard the lock click, no matter he could get in if he needed too. He imagined it made the child feel safer to be behind door that locked from the inside.

Severus went back into the spare room to make sure that Harry had everything he needed in the room. Severus performed a few cleaning charms, summoned some more blankets and transfigured a small desk for the room. Standing back he was satisfied that the room would suffice for the 10 year old.

Severus heard the water start draining from the tub and waited patiently in Harry's finished room. Harry walked into the room wearing his pajama bottoms but holding the shirt in his hand.

"Sir?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you put some cream on my back, I couldn't reach." Harry asked still looking at his feet. Severus could tell it was taking a lot for the child to ask. He must be in a lot of pain.

"Of course Harry. Come over here and turn around." Snape said gently as he crouched down. Harry did as he was told and Severus had to control the urge to gasp out loud. The boys back was a mess of scars, cuts and bruises. Vernon Dursley was very lucky he was not in the room with Severus right now or he would be dead. Severus gently applied the ointment to Harry's back and could hear a very soft sigh from the boy.

"Harry will you allow me to run the diagnostic spell now? It would help me to see if you have any other injuries I could heal for you?" Severus asked. Hoping that the possible relief from pain would override the childs suspicion. Harry nodded and looked at his feet.

"Okay Harry. You won't feel anything when I cast the spell. This will tell me what kinds of potions and treatment you need to be healthy." With that Snape raised his wand and cast the diagnostic spell. It took several minutes before a very long piece of parchment appeared next to Harry. Severus reached out and took the parchment.

"Harry have a seat on your bed while I look this over and see what can be done for you." Severus said quietly as he sat on a chair next to the boys bed. The list of injuries and long term damage was staggering. Severus decided to look at the more immediate problems first as those could be dealt with to make the child more comfortable. Harry was bleeding internally around his organs, he was suffering from what appeared to be several cumulative concussions, he had a sprained wrist, broken ribs and blood loss.

"Harry I am going to go downstairs to my potions lab and get some things to heal some of these injuries I will be back shortly." Severus left the room quickly and headed to his potions stores. He took out the necessary potions to heal the boys injuries and a pain reliever. Severus also grabbed a stomach soother, the boy was severely undernourished and food would likely upset his stomach. With his potions collected Severus headed back up to his small charge.

Harry had moved to sit on the bed and was obviously nervously waiting for Severus to return. Severus sat on the chair beside the bed and addressed Harry.

"I want you to drink these potions for me Harry. They will heal up your injuries and allieviate your pain." Severus handed Harry several vials. Harry looked at them suspiciously and then looked at Severus before downing the first couple potions without even a grimace at the awful taste. Severus gave Harry some water then passed him several more potions. Harry took those as well without complaint.

"Okay Harry. Why don't we head down to the kitchen and have a small bite to eat before resting for the night?" Severus suggested while heading to the door.

"Of course sir. What would you like me to prepare?"

"You are not going to prepare anything. You are going to sit at the table while your injuries continue to heal while I make up some soup." Severus said sternly.

"Yessir," Harry mumbled.

The pair headed into the dark and dreary kitchen. Severus motioned for Harry to take a seat at the table, while he went to work on the soup.

"You said something about not going to school while we were still at your Uncles house, have you never attended school?"

"No sir school is to good for F…people like me." Harry stuttered obviously remembering the ban on the word freak. He also braced himself as though expecting punishment for the slip. Severus let it go for now.

"Where did you learn to read? You didn't appear to have any trouble understanding your letter."

"I learned on my own. I know how to write too." Severus just glanced at Harry obviously waiting for more of an explanation. "I used Dudley's practice books when he threw them away." Harry mumbled.

"That was smart of you. Reading and writing are very important life skills." Severus stated mildly he didn't want to startle the boy and cause him to put his guard back up.

"I use to read Aunt Petenias cook books so that I could make dinner." Harry said proudly. Severus could think of several things wrong with this but left it alone. The soup had finished and Severus set a small serving and a slice of bread in front of Harry and some water.

"Harry, I need you to drink this potion before you eat. It will keep your stomach settled." Severus handed the potion to Harry. Harry drank the potion down in one gulp. Then he stared at his food like it was going to disappear. Severus just calmly watched him while eating his own portions. Eventually Harry hesitantly began to eat the meal. When he was done Harry collected both of their dishes and began washing them. Severus was about to stop him before he decided to leave him to it. It wasn't much and he sensed the familiar chore would make Harry feel more comfortable. Besides, many children helped with dishes after dinner. When Harry finished with the dishes Severus motioned him to follow him back upstairs. When they got to Harry's room Severus took the last potion out of his pocket.

"Harry this is the last potion for the evening. It will help you get a goodnights sleep, which with the meal we just had should help you to heal much faster." Severus said. Harry nodded and took the potion before lying back on the bed, he was asleep in seconds.

Severus headed downstairs, he had to contact the headmaster, Poppy and go down to his lab to brew some nutrient potions. It didn't look like he would be getting much sleep tonight.

A/N: Well everyone here is the first chapter of my first multichapter story. I hope you enjoy it. And please be patient, I am a pretty slow writer. All reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Who is obviously brilliant.**

Once Severus was certain that the charms around Harry's bed would alert him when the child awoke, he headed downstairs and sent his owl to Hogwarts with a letter for the headmaster. Then he went down to his lab, he would have a fair amount of brewing to do tonight. Sitting at his primary workstation Severus unrolled the parchment from Harry's Diagnostic scan:

 _Undernourished_

 _Dehydrated_

 _Concussion (likely multiple)_

 _Internal abdominal bleeding_

 _Sprained wrist_

 _3 broken ribs_

 _Blood loss_

 _Kidney infection_

There was also evidence that Harry had suffered from several previous bone breaks that had somehow healed on their own. Severus was sure the boy would be dead or at least disfigured had his magic not kept healing him. That was probably why Harry had such a hard time believing he was a wizard. There couldn't have been much left in him to produce accidental magic with how much was going into keeping him alive. Severus wished he had cursed the Dursley's while he had the chance.

Severus made a list of all the necessary potions for the boy and then a list of all the ingredients he needed. He then set off to work brewing the items on the list. When he next bothered to look up, the clock on the wall read 6 AM. Deciding he had enough potions to get through the next week, Severus cleaned up before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

With his coffee in hand, Severus began to write out a plan for Harry. They would definitely have to go shopping as they hadn't brought anything with them when they had come from the Dursley's. He would also need a good amount of supplies for school and the intensive tutoring he was going to need over the next two months to try and prepare him for Hogwarts. Thankfully most of the students who came were not really used to writing essays and such yet anyways so hopefully with a little luck and hard work Severus could get him ready. When the chime went off on the floo Severus knew it would be the Headmaster before he even said anything.

"Severus, may I come through?" Albus Dumbledore inquired. Severus had long ago blocked off his floo so that people could only come in if he let them. Snape was not a fan of surprise visitors or any visitors for that matter.

"Of course, Headmaster." He answered as he removed the ward from the floo. The Headmaster entered wearing a ridiculous set of midnight blue robes with moons and stars on them and settled into one of the vacant chairs in the room with his customary twinkling eyes.

"So Harry got his letter?" He asked looking completely unconcerned.

"Yes. I delivered it and ensured that it was read." Severus answered. He wasn't sure how much Albus Dumbledore knew of Harry's living conditions and the thought wasn't sitting well with him. Albus had assured them all many times that Harry was being well looked after at his relatives and that he was happy there. Severus knew Minerva was going to hit the roof when he told her of Harry's condition when he was found.

"Ah. And how was our young Harry? Excited about the coming year I expect." Albus said with a small smile as he conjured up a tea set for himself. Severus wasn't really known for his hospitality.

"Actually, he was quiet, terrified, hurting, and locked in the cupboard under the stairs." Severus watched the Headmaster closely while he said this. He wasn't sure the man had actually heard him as he seemed to have no reaction whatsoever.

"Pardon?" Albus asked sipping his tea.

"I said I found Harry Potter locked in a cupboard under the stairs with so many injuries it was a miracle the child was even conscious. It also took me about 20 minutes to even get him to read his letter. Then another 20 minutes to convince him it was not in fact a joke, then a further 20 minutes to get him to come out of the blasted cupboard," Severus knew he was exaggerating a little but didn't really care, " I thought you said he was safe and happy in that house Albus? You told us you were checking on him frequently. Where the hell have you been? That boy has been starved, beaten, and locked up. Furthermore, there was not a single ward in place around that house! The boy who lived was a sitting duck and very close to being the boy who lived to be killed by Muggles!" Severus was yelling by the end of his speech unable to hold in his temper.

"I was checking... Or rather, had someone else keeping an eye on them. I was told he was fine." Albus responded. At least the damn twinkle was gone. Severus was concerned that Dumbledore didn't look nearly as surprised or outraged as this situation called for. Severus himself was having a hard time looking at Albus just remembering the condition he had found Harry in.

"Well, a fine job they were doing. Do you know that Harry has never attended school?" Severus asked.

"What? All Muggle children attend school." Albus sputtered out. Now he looked a little taken aback.

"Yes, but the Dursley's know that Harry is not a Muggle child. In Harry's own words 'freaks aren't allowed to go to school.' So he never attended. It's a miracle he taught himself to read and write!" Severus said inwardly seething. The longer this conversation went on the more he believed the Headmaster was hiding something and it was making it even harder for Severus to keep his temper.

"I had no idea. I knew they weren't as caring as we might have hoped but I didn't think they would mistreat him." Albus said looking bewildered.

"Well then you should have actually checked on him as you told us you were doing these last 10 years!" Severus yelled. He was glad he had thought to put a silencing charm on the room before they started this conversation or Harry would have probably been awake by now.

"Where is Harry now?" Albus asked his face pale.

"He is upstairs sleeping and recovering with the aid of several potions." Severus seethed, did the man not having anything to say about the condition Severus found the boy in?

"Severus. Harry needs to go back to the Dursley's the pro-"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A WORD I SAID TO YOU?" Severus thundered. He couldn't believe Dumbledore just said that.

"Severus please listen, the power of Lily's sacrifice requires that Harry have a home with his blood relatives. The wards in place will only hold if Harry considers it a home. He needs to return to his Aunt's house immediately." Albus explained slowly but forcefully.

"Albus Dumbledore, have you not heard anything I have said to you? There were no wards around that house when I approached it. I would hazard a guess that Harry hasn't considered that place a home in a very long time, more like a prison. He will not be going back there Albus. Besides what do blood wards and sacrifice protections matter if the boys muggle relatives kill him first. How did he even end up there? Im positive Lily would never have let that happen, she must have had a will" Severus said. He was sure Lily would have had a will with instructions on who would care for her son. Everyone did in those days as they never knew if they would be the next casualties of the War.

"Lily and James left no wills. I suppose they didn't have time to draw them up before they went into hiding. Harry was sent to his closest living relatives as his Godfather could not take him for obvious reasons and the protection Lily gave him would be stronger there. Perhaps we can come up with an alternate arrangement for the time being." Albus gave up in the face of Severus's rage. He had a feeling if he pushed the issue right now he would lose Severus. He could always send Harry back next summer. Once he was a student at Hogwarts with no other magical relatives Albus would become Harry's magical guardian, then he would control where the child went. It was imperative that Harry lived in circumstances that would make it easier for him to be pushed in the right direction when the time came.

"I will speak to Molly Weasley and see if she will take him for the summer. Then we can discuss other arrangements at a later date." Albus said thinking quickly. Yes, the Weasley's would work well. Such a large, loud family would be the perfect place for the Potter boy.

"No, Headmaster. Harry will not do well at the Weasley's. He is going to need more care then Molly will possibly be able to give him with all the children she has in the house. Harry needs stability and structure right now. We only have a short time to prepare the boy for Hogwarts, Headmaster. He will not get the attention he needs from Molly." Severus was beginning to suspect the Headmaster didn't want Harry to be completely taken care of. Severus wasn't sure what was really going on here but he would find out.

"Severus, Molly knows how to take care of a child. I mean really she has enough of them. Harry will be fine there. I must insist I'm afraid. He cannot stay here. You are supposed to be a loyal Death Eater. When Voldemort returns we need to ensure you can return to his side." Albus said. He needed his spy, he couldn't give him up so that he could take care of the boy. Harry would be fine, he had survived Voldemort after all. Severus was probably exaggerating the situation.

"Albus, you have more than just one Death Eater spy in the Order. Furthermore, he is not back yet so that is not a problem. Please just let the boy stay for the rest of the summer so that I can get him ready for Hogwarts. No one would know he was here and really it's the last place anyone would think to look for him. I am asking you to please let me help Lily's son." Severus said laying it on a little thick. He didn't intend for this to be just a summer arrangement now that the Headmaster had shown that he could not be trusted to operate in Harry's best interest, but he had to start somewhere.

"Alright, Severus he may stay until the start of term." Albus answered with a weary look. He didn't want to lose Severus and he knew he would if he kept pressing the issue. He would just ensure that Harry's living arrangements changed for the next holiday. The boy had a job to do after all and Albus intended to make sure that he did it. With that Albus stepped into the floo and went back to Hogwarts.

Severus sat down heavily, now he needed a plan to deal with Dumbledore and a plan to help Harry get ready for Hogwarts. It was going to be a very long summer.

 **A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I have changed the timeline slightly so that Harry receives his letter at the beginning of July instead of the end so that he has more time to get ready for Hogwarts. Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews. They are very much appreciated.**


End file.
